The Sleeping Prince
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: Phoenix coma for 7 long years, and only Maya who still waiting him for wake up. Can Phoenix finally wake up with Maya beside him? Phoenix/Maya.


April 19th, 2019.

"Mr. Wright! You can't present forge evidence! That is a serious crime!" The Judge shouts.

"But I don't know that evidence is forge, your Honor, please listen to me-" Nick said miserably.

"I don't wanna hear your excuse! You presented forge evidence. Now it's time to reach the verdict. This court, find the defendant, Zak Gramarye, is guilty!" The judge slams down his gavel.

"But please, Your Honor! You can't give verdict to my client for what have I done!" shout Nick.

"Bailiff! Please bring Mr. Wright get out from this courtroom!"

The court bailiff approached Nick, held his hand, when suddenly, Nick having a seizure. Bloods come out from his mouth, ears, and nose. Leave the courtroom into a big shock, the audiences are screaming, the prosecutor, Klavier Gavin, shouts: "Please call ambulance!" and a girl who stand beside Nick, Maya Fey, cries with one litre of tears.

October 29th, 2027.

Maya Fey step into room 212 in Hope Hospital, she can't believe it's been 7 years since someone she loved the most, Phoenix Wright, coma. She can remember that horrible day like it was happened just yesterday, when Nick suddenly collapsed, many bloods come out from him, and the courtroom turn into a horror. Many people believe Nick was poisoned, but later the doctors told Maya something no make sense- That Nick has suffered an ill, a serious and deadly ill called "hemophilia" where once the patient is bleeding, the blood won't stop. That's no make sense at all for Maya, ever since she knew Nick, he always seems healthy and so strong. But Nick's doctor, Doctor Simon Blackquill, show her Nick's medical record and Maya finally know Nick hide his ill because he doesn't want to make Maya worried. And she feels very sorry, because she never confess her love or say how much she love Nick, and she will never know when she can tell him.

For this long 7 years, not a day passed without she pray to God for make Nick wakes up. She really missed teasing him, see his smile, heard his annoying voice when he shout : "OBJECTION!" in courtroom. And now Nick is just like a sleeping prince, always close his eyes, not a sound come from his mouth, only a heart rate monitor. She sits beside Nick's bed, and hold Nick's hands.

"Nick, I hope you can hear me, today is your birthday. I bring a present for you, and I hope you will love it when you open your eyes." She whispers to Nick's ear, hoping there will be a reaction, something she always hopes every day for this long 7 years. But Nick even didn't move just a bit.

She takes out a box from her bag, and opens it. It's a sketch of her and Nick, draw by Maya herself, and the picture very well drawn, Maya imagines if Nick conscious, he will be very surprised to know that Maya can draw very well. She put her sketch in Nick chest carefully, ruling his hands so he looks like he hugs the sketch.

"Come again, Fey-dono?" a raspy and heavy voice surprises her. She looks to her back, and found Doctor Simon Blackquill stand in front of the room's door, he must be watching them.

"Yes, Doctor. I would never leave him."

Doctor Blackquill chuckled and shook his head. "Did I already told you million times? It's useless, Fey-dono. He won't wake up. It's just about time until he will go to heaven. His hemophilia illness is too severe."

Didn't realize what she is going to do, Maya approached Doctor Blackquill and slapped him. "Shut up, Doctor! I know he will wake up! I don't care if I must wait 7, 10, or 30 years, I will always waiting for him!" she begins to cries. Doctor Blackquill surprised, caress his cheek, and leave the room.

Yes, for these 7 years, Maya always come to see Nick, hoping there will be a miracle so she can see his beautiful eyes again. While Nick's other relatives are given up, and never come to see him again, such as Edgeworth, Larry, Gumshoe, even Nick's parents and daughter, Trucy. Maya is the only one who always come to hospital just to see Nick's face, or whisper something to his ears, although Maya know he can't hear her words. Some people think Maya is a fool, and waste her time, for 7 years. While the others think it just about time Nick will pass away, only Maya still wait for him. She won't if Nick wake up, there are no one else beside him. She want when Nick wake up, the first person he look is her, staying beside his bed, waiting him for 7 years, waiting for her time to confess her love and tell him how much she love him.

One day, after another visit to hospital, she comes to Wright & Co. Law Office, and meet her little cousin, Pearl, who is 17 year old now.

"Pearly? What are you doing here?" Maya asked, gasped. She never had been contacted with her cousin or go back to Kurain Village, and none of them also tries to contact her back.

"I heard about Mr. Nick, Mystic Maya. Mother leaves an old newspaper in my room, and I read it. It tells what happened to Mr. Nick.. How he was having seizure and collapse after the trial of Zak Gramarye when he accused for presented forging evidence.. And how he was coma after that…. Why you don't tell me, Mystic Maya?" Pearl explained with sadness in her eyes.

"I just don't want to make you sad, Pearly, so please forgive me."

"It's okay, Mystic Maya. At least I found you. So, where's Mr Nick? The newspaper is 7 years old and I have no idea what he's doing now…"

Maya wiping her snot. "He still in coma, Pearly. For 7 years."

Need time for Pearl to understand Maya's words. "What? It can't be…. Mr. Nick is a strong man, I know it! How could he's sleeping for 7 years?"

"I spoke with his doctor. They said Nick suffered hemophilia."

Pearl looks confused. "Huh? What is hem-o-ph-i-lia?"

"An ill where the patient is bleeding, the blood won't stop. And after trial of Zak Gramarye, Nick was having seizure with bloods come from his mouth, ear, and nose. It leads him to coma. His doctor who telling me."

"That's…that's horrible!" Pearl put her hands in her mouth. "Why would such a thing happen to Mr. Nick? He always looks strong and healthy!"

"I don't know, Pearly. But his doctor said, he has suffered that ill for long time. I guess he hide it from all of us."

"Mystic Maya, I want to see him! I want to see Mr Nick now!" shout Pearl.

"Very well, Pearly. Let's go see him."

Both Maya and Pearl went to Hope Hospital, and when see Nick lie in bed, close his eyes, with many hose connected to his body, Pearly loss at words. She approached Nick, and caress Nick's hair.

"Mr. Nick! Mr. Nick! This is me, Pearls! Can you hear me?" shout Pearl, she begins to cry.

"I'm 17 year old now, Mr. Nick! I'm a grown up girl now…. I can use computer too! Please wake up, open your eyes, I want to talk with you! It's been 7 years since our last talk!" Pearl continues miserably, still holding Nick's cold hands, and still no any reaction from him. She tries to shake Nick's body. Still no sounds, he still sleeping, the only sound heard is from his heart rate monitor.

Maya put her hands in Pearl shoulder. "C'mon Pearl, we must go home."

Pearl wipes her tears. "But…. Mr. Nick not wake up yet!"

"He will, Pearl. But we must wait. It will take time. And it's already night, c'mon, we must go back to office."

"Very well, Mystic Maya. But will Mr. Nick wake up?"

Maya nodded her head. "Of course he will. I believe he will, Pearl. We will wait for him until the end."

Maya and Pearl go back to Wright office, both of them are silent, they're too sad to talking each other. The office feels so empty, rain start to falling, make their heart gloomier than before.

"Mystic Maya, how if we watch a movie? I brought the sleeping beauty DVD with me," Pearl break the long silence.

"I guess it's a good idea, Pearly. It's been a long time since I last watched the movie." said Maya.

Pearl rise from her chair, turn on the TV and DVD player, and both of them now are watching the Sleeping Beauty movie.

"Mystic Maya…." said Pearl after the movie was finished.

"Yes, what's up, Pearly?"

"The movie reminds me of Mr. Nick," said Pearly. "But the difference is, Mr. Nick is a sleeping handsome or… you can call it sleeping prince."

Maya laughs, Pearly still the same Pearly as she was young. She has full of Disney Fantasy.

"And I think I know how to make Mr. Nick conscious!" said Pearl suddenly, clenched her hands.

"What do you mean, Pearly?" asked Maya, still confused.

"You must kiss him, Mystic Maya! And he will wake up, just like in that Sleeping Beauty movie!" Pearl continues.

Maya poured her tea, her face is blushing now. "Pearly, it's just a movie. It's not as easy as like that."

"But you love him, didn't you, Mystic Maya? You love Mr. Nick."

She can't deny this statement. She indeed loves Nick, ever since he save her from accused for murder her sister, Mia Fey. Maya nodded her head.

"I've loved him since we first met, Pearly. He's my love at first sight. That's why I wait him for these 7 long years. Wait him until he wake up. Wait until he open his eyes and find I'm the one who always beside him for his long 7 years sleep. Wait until I can tell him how much I love him."

"Then, why don't you try it? To kiss him?" Pearly asked again like it's not a big deal.

Maya can feel her face turns into like a tomato now. "I can't Pearly, I…." her words cut off when her phone is ringing. It's Doctor Blackquill who call her. Hoping it's not a bad news, she answer the call, afraid of what will she hear.

"Maya Fey speaking."

"Come to hospital immediately, Fey-dono. Wright dono is dead."

Bang. She drop her phone to the floor, can't believe her ears.

"Fey-dono, are you still there?"

"Mystic Maya, what's wrong? Who called you?" asked Pearl worried.

Maya put her face into her hands, cries hysterically. "N—n-n-i-c-k…. He's dead, Pearly. Dead. He leaves all of us!"

Pearly put her hands in her mouth, dumbfounded. "But…. You say he will wake up no matter what happened!"

"That's what I believed, Pearly. But now… he leave all of us! He's gone. Forever." She wipes her snot and tears.

"I don't believe it! Why he leave us ? I even not have a chance to talk with him again!" Now Pearl begin to cries.

"C'mon, we must go to hospital to see him for the last time." Said Maya, tries to looks strong in front of Pearl. "Wait here, I will get ready."

She step into next room, where she and Nick usually discuss case they working on. She look to Nick's desk, can't accept that she will never see Nick sit in that desk again. And now memories of her and Nick in past race through her mind. When she force Nick to pay huge food bills in Gatewater Hotel after Engarde's trial…. When she tease him about his steel samurai ringtone while he always said he hates the show so much… When they watch the Mega Berry Circus show together…. When they catch fish together in Gourdy Lake… now it becomes just a memory, she will never make another memory to share again with Nick. She wipe her tears again, when suddenly she saw gift which she gave to Nick on Nick's 26th birthday, lying on Nick's desk. It's a handmade shoes, Maya ordered it in internet, with Nick's initial name written on it. Nick put the shoes in a glass cupboard. Maya smiles, not realize, and open the glass cupboard. She put the shoes to her bag, and goes to Hope Hospital with Pearl.

In Hope Hospital

"Where's Nick?" ask Maya to one of the nurse.

"Do you mean Mr. Phoenix Wright? Another nurse is bringing his corpse to morgue, they want to autopsy him first before his funeral. It's that way."

"Oh, I see. That's mean we can't see him for last time?" ask Maya, tries to hide her strained voice.

"You can chase them. I'm sure they still on the way to morgue." Answer the nurse.

Maya run as fast as she can, and she is lucky, because she found the nurse and Doctor Blackquill who will bring Nick's corpse to the morgue.

"Wait!" shout Maya. The nurse and Doctor Blackquill look toward her.

"Oh Fey-Dono! Finally you're come. Please accept our condolences. But you know this day will come someday. We're truly sorry can't save him." Whisper Doctor Blackquill.

"It's okay, Doctor. I know you have done your best. Now may I…say goodbye to him?" said Maya.

"Of course, Fey-dono. Go on."

Maya approached Nick's corpse. She explores Nick's body with her eyes, from his hair until his foot. He's not like dead. He looks so peaceful, with his eyes closed.

Maya go to Nick's ear. "Hey…this is me, silly. You're so mean, Nick, don't you know? You leave all of us without even say goodbye! You're going just like that….I always waiting for you to wake up for these 7 long years… But you never wake up… Walk away just like this? That's unacceptable, Nick," she whisper, and her tears fall to Nick's neck. "I bring something for you."

She approached Nick's foot, take off her shoes, and take Nick shoes from her bag. She put the shoes to both of Nick's foot, now Nick's corpse look a bit weird because wearing two different pair of shoes with different initial name written: PW and MF. She caress Nick's wet hair, she want to do this, because it's her last time. She had no another chance. She kiss Nick's on his lips, leave the nurse and Doctor Blackquill dumbfounded. After the kiss, she run to Pearly, can't hold her pain anymore, they hug, and cries each other.

Still in cries and in hug with Maya, Pearl notices something strange happened with Nick's corpse. She could swear she see Nick's foot are moving, not too sure for what she saw, Pearl rubbed her eyes. And she can see clearly Nick open his eyes slowly.

"Mystic Maya! Doctor! Nurse! Look!" Pearl shouted, pointing her finger to Nick's corpse, and all of them gasped. Nick finally opens his eyes, he finally wake up from his long, long sleep.

"What the…..?" Doctor Blackquill can't believe his eyes, so does Maya, Pearl, and the nurse.

"Maya? Where am I?" Nick asks, try to sit, made Maya and Pearl burst into tears again.

Maya approached Nick, hold his hands, and kiss Nick's hair hard. "Nick! Oh Nick! Finally you open your eyes! You wake up!"

"Wake up? Am I fall asleep after Zak Gramarye trial?" Nick looks very cute when he's confused.

"Yes, Nick. You're fall asleep. For 7 long years." said Maya.

Nick tries to understand what he heard.

"What do you mean sleep for 7 years? Don't be silly, Maya. There's no way a person can sleep that long unless if you get in coma."

"And that's right, Wright-dono. You were having a seizure after Zak's trial. And we brought you here, and you've been coma for 7 long years. We think you're dead hours ago. But Fey-dono come, kiss you on your lips, and you finally wake up."

"What? You kiss me?" Nick face turns red now.

"Not just that, Mr. Nick. During your sleep for 7 long years, only Mystic Maya who always stay beside you, come everyday to see you, pray someday you will wake up, while your other relatives given up and thinks you will dead and never wake up again." Pearl explained.

"You do?" ask Nick, looking toward Maya.

Maya nodded her head, bite her lips. "Yes, Nick. All I want is when you wake up, you will see I'm the one who always beside you. I won't if you wake up, no one besides you. I won't that happen to you."

"But why did you do that, Maya?"

"Because…. Because….. You're the person I love most in this world, Nick. You're my love at first sight." said Maya, her body is trembling now.

"Oh Maya! Thank you so much! And you're the person I love most in this world too!" Nick shouted, and hug Maya tight, and they kiss each other hard, leaving Doctor Blackquill, Pearl, and the nurse sobbing.

Maya know her wait for Nick will never be useless…. She has been waiting this day come for so long and now finally Nick wake up, and now they know they love each other.

THE END


End file.
